pokemon_special_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Red
Red is the main protagonist of the RGB chapters of the Pokémon Special manga. Overview Appearance Red's design is based off of the protagonist of the Generation I Pokémon games, Red and Blue (Red and Green in Japan). His appearance is near identical to his game's counterpart, the only major difference being that he wears his hat backwards. Red can be seen wearing a black shirt underneath a red and white overshirt, as well as blue pants. Personality When first introduced, Red has a cocky and arrogant attitude, believing his knowledge on Pokémon to be superior to Professor Oak's, and his strength alone to be enough to handle Team Rocket. After a series of loses, however, he begins to act more humbly. He has a strong sense of righteousness, and is quick to fight off those abusing Pokémon or others. History Red, Green, & Blue Chapter Red first appears in Chapter 1 VS Mew, demonstrating his abilities to capture Pokémon to local children in his town. After suffering a humbling defeat by the legendary Pokémon, he decides to ask Professor Oak for advice on how to be a stronger trainer, and inadvertently releases the laboratory Pokémon in the process. After meeting Blue, he is scammed into buying counterfeit items. Enraged, he tracks the girl down to make her give him a refund, but instead ends up unwittingly having his Boulder and Cascade Badges stolen in the process. Realizing this, he infiltrates Team Rocket after overhearing their members mention Blue's name. After visiting their secret hideout and witnessing an experimental Pokémon firsthand, Red finds himself in a group surrounding Blue. Though angry that she flashes his badges as her own, he ends up pushing her out of the way of an oncoming attack, and subsequently has his cover blown. He ends up assisting Blue in her quest to track down Mew. Though the two are eventually successful, Team Rocket's involvement prevents them from capturing the Legendary Pokémon. After running into Team Rocket multiple times, Red attempts to flee Celadon City, but instead runs into Green. The two's Poké Balls are scattered in the skirmish, and Red mistakenly ends up with all of Green's Pokémon. His attempts at commanding the Pokémon fail, and he's subsequently defeated while trying to rescue two girls. After three days, however, Red is able to warm up with Green's Pokémon a little, and succeeds in calming Green's disobedient Porygon. When he runs again into Green, who is battling Ninetales, the two trade back their Pokémon. With his Pokémon back, Red rides along Route 17, only to come to a crash when a Tangela owned by Erika jumps in his path. Though furious at first, he immediately challenges her to a match when he finds out she is Celadon City's Gym Leader. Instead, she sends him on a mission to find a mysterious Pokémon named Eevee before she will consider battling him. Red agrees, but has no way of knowing where to look without information other than its name. With help from Bill, Red is able to find a strange Eevee that becomes noticeably ill after battling with Red. Furious, Red rushes to Celadon Gym to confront Erika. There he and Bill learn of the experiments conducted on Eevee. Red proceeds to battle Erika, though is easily defeated. With things looking bad for Eevee, Red has Pika distract Erika long enough to keep her from killing the Pokémon. Now convinced of his merits as a trainer, Erika reveals everything was a test, and bestows him with the Rainbow Badge and Eevee. Red agrees to cooperate with Erika's group opposing Team Rocket, and heads off. Now in the Safari Zone, Red takes a tour to get a glimpse at the rare Pokémon the jungle has to offer. Having snuck a Poké Ball onto the tour, though, Red attempts to capture a Nidoking, but instead captures a Nidoqueen, causing the two Nidokings fighting for the Nidoqueen to go berserk and attack Red. No longer in possession of mode of transportation, Red and one of the park's Pidgebot flee from the angry Nidoking, nearly losing their lives multiple times. At night, Red is captured by a Victreebel, and thrown into its mouth as food, though Red manages to not be digested. He soon realizes he's to be the nourishment for a group of Bellsprout and Weepinbell in their evolution ceremony. Thinking quick, he and Pidgebot uses various items to distract the Pokémon long enough for Red to escape, and luckily just before the Nidokings arrive. Red then uses the Nidokings to weaken Victreebel, and captures the Grass/Poison Pokémon. With Victreebel in hand, he battles one of the Nidokings and successfully captures it. By the time the search party finally reaches him, Red has caught multiples of various Safari Zone Pokémon. Sometime during his travels, Red encounters Giovanni, who mentions Pokémon fossils to the young boy. The two then travel through Diglett's Cave in search of fossils, and reemerge in Pewter City to find the city's museum set aflame by wild Magmar. Red uses his Sand to put out the flames and defeat Magmar, and subsequently receives an Old Amber from Giovanni. Afterwards, Red heads to Route 19 in hopes of finding HM03 (Surf) in order to continue his journey. While swimming underwater to find it, he runs into a wild Dragonite, who happens to be protecting the HM. After successfully distracting the Dragonite, Red nearly drowns when a boulder crashes from above onto his leg. He is saved by what he thinks is a mermaid, but is later revealed to be Misty. Finding out that the HM has been destroyed, Misty offers to trade her Gyara for Red's Krabby, to which he agrees. The two part ways, and Red heads to the Seafoam Islands to catch Articuno. While there, he runs into Team Rocket, who are also after the Legendary Bird. A battle ensues, in which Articuno comes to Red's aid after seeing Red try to defend it. Red encounters another Legendary Bird, Moltres while on Cinnabar Island. In possession of Team Rocket, Red teams up with Blaine in an effort to defeat the Pokémon, but finds its speed and attacks to be too much. Though skeptical of Blaine after he reveals he's an ex-member of Team Rocket, Red sneaks off and uses Blaine's revitalization machine to revive an Aerodactyl. With Aerodactyl, Red defeats Moltres. Heading Blaine's words to head back to Pallet Town, Red finds the town eerily empty. He heads to Professor Oak's Laboratory, finds the professor, and immediately begins talking to him about his progress with his Pokédex. However, Red is suddenly attacked by the professor, who turns out to be a Kadabra masquerading as Professor Oak. Sabrina then appears, explaining that the real Professor Oak and all of Pallet Town's townspeople are being held hostage in Saffron City. She goads him on, then disappears with her Kadabra, unharmed. Green soon arrives on the scene, and informs Red that now is the time for them to engage in their final battle with Team Rocket, but warns Red to stay away, blaming him for what has happened in Pallet Town. Red, enraged, flies to Saffron City anyway, and tries to destroy the barrier over the town with Aero's Hyper Beam. When that fails, he uses Pika's Substitute to infiltrate the city, but finds he is unable to locate the source of the barrier. After Blue teases Green and Red for being too stubborn, the two decide to work together, and are able to defeat the Mr. Mime creating the barrier. Red then chases behind Green to Silph Company. Now inside the building, Red immediately falls down a trap door, finding himself in a room with electricity running through the walls. As soon as he realizes this, he's attacked by a torrent of Voltorb and Electrode, all of which are shot at him by Lt. Surge. Red tries to resist, but fails against the endless electric power, which is revealed to be provided by Zapdos. Though attacked relentlessly, Red has Saur use Razor Leaf to cut up parts of Lt. Surge's suit, as well as the machine connected to Zapdos. His plan works, and Lt. Surge is left completely unconscious by Zapdos's electric attack. Having won, Red takes electric-resistant gloves from Lt. Surge, and heads up to the 2nd floor just as Green is about to be killed by Koga. Upon arrival, Red is immobilized by Koga's Grimer, and used as a hostage. However, with Green's help, the two are able to defeat Koga. While continuing his search in Silph Company, Red stumbles across a room with the Pokémon Badge Energy Amplifier. Blue appears and Red ends up trading his Moon Stone for her Soul Badge. After Sabrina appears in a rage, Red prepares to battle her by powering up Pika with the Pokémon Badge Energy Amplifier. However, because the badges Blue previously returned to him were fake, nothing happens. Though angry, Blue takes off with the machine, and Red is left to face off with Sabrina and Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. Blue soon activates the machine, causing the three birds to fuse into Thu-Fi-Zer. Red finds himself completely overwhelmed by the fused bird's power to the point that Saur is completely knocked away. Despite this, Red continues to fight on until Green arrives to help, though the two still find themselves unable to compete with Thu-Fi-Zer's power. Seeing the moon and Moon Stone, Red takes it from a unconscious Blue, and uses it to evolve Clefy into a Clefable. Though the newly evolved Clefy distracts the fused Pokémon, it still proves to not be enough, and Red along with Green and Blue are blown out of the Silph Company building. The battle seems over, but, thanks to Red and Saur's quick thinking, Saur used Vine Whip to create a net outside the building. With the three trainers now together, they release a combined powerful attack through Charizard, Blastoise, and Ivysaur at Thu-Fi-Zer. At this point, Red's battle cry causes Saur to evolve into Venusaur, tipping the battle in their favor and freeing the three Legendary Birds from their forced fusion. Now that the battle has ended, Red takes one final look at Articuno before escaping the collapsing building. After the battle at Silph, Red heads north to Cerulean City, where a rumor about a monster that destroys towns has been going around. Though warned by Bill, Red heads just outside of Cerulean Cave in his search. Before he can enter, though, a tornado suddenly sucks him and his Pokémon up. Try as they might, they seem unable to escape, but Blaine appears just in time to save Red. After hearing Blaine explain his connection with Mewtwo, Red tries to protest Blaine's plan to take on the Pokémon by himself, but is encased in a fire barrier as Blaine takes off into the tornado's center. Once Blaine fails, Red and his team take on Mewtwo. The team manages to capture Mewtwo with a Master Ball before it can complete its tornado, and Red hands over Mewtwo to Blaine with the hopes that the man will help Mewtwo learn to trust humans. Pokémon On Hand In Box Status Unknown Traded Temporary Appearances VS Mew, VS Machoke, VS Kangaskhan, VS Pikachu, VS Onix, VS Gyarados, VS Rhydon, VS Starmie, VS Fearow, VS Voltorb, VS Electabuzz, VS Snorlax, VS Psyduck, VS Arbok, VS Wartortle, VS Tauros, VS Jynx, VS Ninetales, VS Eevee, VS Vileplume, VS Nidoking, VS Victreebel, VS Magmar, VS Dragonite, VS Articuno, VS Moltres, VS Kadabra, VS Mr. Mime, VS Golbat, VS Zapdos, VS Articuno, VS Kadabra, VS Legendary Bird Pokémon, VS Mewtwo (Part 1), VS Mewtwo (Part 2) Gallery Category:RGB Chapter Category:Protagonist Category:Kanto Characters